


Phantom Memories

by angelus2hot



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Episode Related, F/M, Implied Relationships, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Something's missing from her life but she can't remember what it is.





	Phantom Memories

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Phantom Memories  
>  **Fandom:** Being Human US  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Sally Malik (Scott/Sally, Aidan/Sally implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 208  
>  **Summary:** Something's missing from her life but she can't remember what it is.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 12](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2112249.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/824061/824061_original.jpg)

The party was in full swing and by the looks of it everyone was having a great time except for her. 

Sally leaned against the wall in the corner, her mind drifting. She didn’t know what was wrong with her. Usually she loved a good party but today... something was missing and she couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was. All she knew was that she wasn’t happy. Not really. And she should be. Scott had given her everything she had thought she’d ever wanted; a nice house, gorgeous clothes, fancy parties, and he really loved her but still in the back of her mind things just didn’t seem right. She felt as if a part of herself was missing, like a phantom limb that she could feel but couldn’t see.

A sigh swept through her. She might as well go and find Scott. He’d never forgive himself if she didn’t enjoy the party he’d thrown for her.

As she walked away she shivered as the name _Aidan_ whispered through her mind. _There was something about that name, who was he?_ But before she could grasp it Scott called her name and as she rushed to meet him the other name disappeared from her mind.


End file.
